A Clouded Mirror
by phantombrick
Summary: What would happen if Dumbledore was the Dark Lord and Tom Riddle was Family?
1. Chapter 1

A CLOUDED MIRROR

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything from that world.

Oct. 30, 1981

A young couple is relaxing in the library of their home. On the floor by the fire lies a small toddler about one year old and a large black dog. A raven flies in through the owl hole. It lands by the young lady. She takes the letter from its leg. After reading it she looks at her husband. "James, it is from Severous. Father is coming with the counsel. It seems we were betrayed by Wormtail. But father has a plan wake Padfoot."

They hear a knock at the door. She opens it and let's in a group of people. Vernon and Petunia Dursley enter with their toddler Dudley. Lily hugs her sister and brother-in-law, the kisses her nephew. Remus Lupin, Arthur Weasley, Lucious Malfoy and Bella Lestrange walk into the house. Frank and Alice Longbottom carry their son Neville in. Lily spots the last person in line. She runs to him and wraps him in a hug, "Daddy!" Tom M Riddle smiles at his daughter. They enter the dining room.

James joins them in the dining room with Harry and the black dog. The dog changes into a young dark haired man named Sirius Black. The fireplace turns green and Severous Snape steps out. "My Lord it is done. He believes he can use the boy to gain power. But he has to get rid of James and Lily first. So I need Sirius, Lily, and James to drink these." He hands each a flask of potion. "But not yet. The clones will only exist for 36 hours. He thinks the Dursley hate magic and the Potters. So he will leave him with them."

They all laugh. James and Tom both hand Vernon a small package. He opens it to finds a deed to a farm and a bank book showing tree million pounds in the account. "What is this for?" asks Vernon.

"To be used to take care of Harry. We will be living in a hidden house under the farm. The whole property has a ward to hide the use of magic. That way we can train the boys. We all know what we have to do." Severous takes out another flask. He cuts his finger the let's 3 drops of blood fall into it. The flask is passed around the room. Everyone except James, Lily, Tom, and the Dursleys add their blood to it. James takes out three small vials of blood label griffin, lion, and eagle and drops three drops of each of them in the potion. "With what the three of us are adding Harry should get some extra power." Lily adds Badger and wolf blood. Tom finishes with dragon and basilisk blood. James looks around at his friends. "You all realize once he drinks this, Harry will be a member of your families. If you do not have an heir he will be your lawful heir?" They all nod. "Severous what will this taste like? Will he willing drink it?"

"Well it would have tasted like strawberry milk. But the basilisk blood might have been to much. I didn't know it was being used." All of a sudden a phoenix flames in. "Fawks, what are you doing here?" Fawks bites his own leg and lets three drops of his blood fall into the potion then cries six phoenix tear drops into it. He then flies over to Harry. "Wait, did you just bond with Harry?" Fawks nods. "Well it should be fine now. Give him the potion." James places the potion in a bottle. Lily then feeds it to Harry. "OH I forgot Hagrid and McGonagall put theirs in when I was making it. Minerva even got some of Dumbles blood and added it."

When Harry finishes the bottle his eyes light up silver with bright fiery emerald pupils. "Look at my grandson and heir. He has more power then me, Dumbles, and Merlin combined. We need to block his powers until he gets under Petunia's new roof. Then we take it off and start training him. Now take the cloning potion and go help Petunia with the move and stay hidden. He should be there by the morning of the first." The three leave the room and come back each with a clone following them. "Which of you are the clones?" Three step forward. "You are aware that you will die, correct?"

"Yes, we are aware of it. Anything for Harry" the Lily clone answers.

"Ok you three will be able to spend your last day with him. I am staying the night with him. Everyone else go home." Tom looks into his grandson's eyes. Concentrating in how much loves this little green eyed boy. He enters his mind. He finds himself standing next to his grandson. "Now Harry, I am going give you one more gift. This one will give you the instinctive mastery over occlomens and legimins. Now no one will be able to read your mind. Remember little on Grammpy loves you." He returns to his own mind and tries to enter Harry's. The only thing he finds are memories of flying on a broom with James, cuddling with Lily, and playing with Padfoot. He smiles, cuddles with his grandson and falls asleep.

When he wakes in the morning Tom creates a clone of himself to stay with Harry. He then heads to the hidden house. He spends the day with his daughters, son-in-laws, and grandson Dudley. Tom then takes Dudley back to the clones. "I need Dudley to be powerful too. He will be watching Harry's back. I would like the four of you to transfer 95 of your powers to him. This will help all around." The clones all transfer the power in an old ceremony. He then takes Dudley back home.

Oct 31, 1981

There is a knock on the door. Lily opens the door. Albus is standing there with Peter Petigrew. "Albus, Wormtail how are you? Please come in." They enter the house. Lily picks Harry up before Peter can touch him. James and Sirius walk in.

"What are you two doing here? We already told you no. we think the muggle-born students should get schooling in magical customs, laws, and practical use. They should get these before turning eleven and coming to Hogwarts. That way the children raised in the wizarding world would not have such an advantage. Then the curriculum would be the same. I mean you are trying to make it so the things that we were taught in our first year wouldn't be taught until the fourth year. Just so the Muggle-borns are not behind in knowledge."

"That is why you hate Tom, because he feels you are wrong. The great Albus Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, the defeater of Grindlewald can't be wrong. Can he? "He states sarcastically. "You are human Albus. This time you are wrong. We unlike the rat." He glares at Peter. "We are not gonna change our ideals."

"It does not matter Sirius. You see you will not be around to stop me." He points his wand at Sirius, "Avada Kedavra." Sirius drops to the ground Lily runs upstairs with Harry. James hits Dumbledore with a stunner. As Albus falls James is hit with an Avada Kedavra from Peter. Peter then revives Albus.

"Lily ran upstairs with the boy my Lord."

"Come Wormtail. We must finish this." They walk up the stairs. Albus turns and walks down the hall, Wormtail at his side. They check each room as they pass it. As they approach the last room Tom steps out.

"Why are you doing this Albus? You used to be a white wizard. Now you are a black one. Why?"

"Why not? Avada Kedavra!" Tom dies. Albus steps over his body and into the room. "Ah Lily my dear now that Tom is dead I no longer need the brat. So you can agree to follow me and live. You see sweet Lily my bed needs warming. I think Peter always liked Petunia. I will give her to him as a gift for his loyalty to me."

"Never! You will not harm my son."

"Foolish girl. You need not die." He aims his wand at Harry behind her. "Avada Kedavra." Lily jumps in the way. Lily dies saving Harry. Harry has slept thru everything. "Damn it! What a waste. Bye Harry. Avada Kedavra." The green beams hits Harry and bounces back. Albus quickly summons Wormtail in front of him. Wormtail turns to ashes when the beam hits him. Albus stares at the boy. "IF I try that again will it back fire again? Hmmm let's try something harmless first." He fires off a tickling charm. It back fires and hits him. He uses the counter charm. "Damn I can't touch the boy. I know I will leave him with Petunia. Her husband will make his life miserable." He leaves the child crying in his sleep on the floor. He apparates to Hogwarts alone.


	2. The Plan

**Chapter 2: THE PLAN**

**Albus steps to his fireplace. He throws some powder into it. "Minerva, Hagrid, and Severous please come to my office." He takes out a silver ring and charms it so it blocks 7/8 of the child's magic powers. It was also charmed so it grows with him and only one of Albus's own bloodline can take it off. He feels it should be enough to keep the boy weaker then him.**

**Minerva meets Hagrid on the way to the Headmaster's office. "Come Rubeus it is time. Remember you must act hurt and sad. You might want to add angry to it."**

**"Yes Minerva. I am not as dumb as I act." They enter the Headmaster's office. Soon they are followed by Severous. The three take seats and wait for Albus to speak.**

**"Something happened at the Potters. Severous go to Voldemort's followers see if they know what happened. Hagrid go to the Potter's. The monitor that I have placed on Harry when he was born shows he is alive. Take him to his aunt's. Minerva, go see what kind of people they are. I will join you at midnight. Hagrid keep Harry until fifteen after midnight." Hagrid and Severous floo out.**

**"Albus, Lily said he is never to go there. Sirius is his Godfather. The boy should go with him. He needs to be raised in the magical world. You know his bloodlines. He is the direct descendent of all four founders. He owns this castle. Bring him here and I will raise him. I am his Godmother."**

**Hagrid's head pops into the fireplace. "'scuse me Proffessar Dumbledore. Sirius, James, and Lily are dead. Harry is hurt, but he is alive. It looks like You-know-who musta tried to kill the little tike. Cause his body is here."**

**"Have Poppy look at Harry. Then follow your orders." Hagrid's head disappears. "He is gonna be famous for defeating Lord Voldemort. That is why he needs to grow up with the Muggles. I don't want him to have a big head or even know magic exists."**

**"But Albus they will abuse him."**

**"It is for the greater good." She looks stunned. "Go check the house. I will arrive at midnight." She leaves the office. "Let's see I will make myself his magical guardian. I need someone to help control him when I bring him back to the magical room. Ah…I know just the person." He throws some powder into the fireplace. "The Burrow, hello Molly can you stop by for a minute?"**

**"Sure Headmaster." She steps thru. "How can I help you?"**

**"The Potters are dead all except Harry. I will need help in controlling him. I will pay for your youngest four children to go to school and get them the best supplies." When she didn't look convinced he decided to sweeten the pot. "Plus I will make a Marriage contract between Harry and Ginny."**

**"Let me sleep on it. I will owl you tomorrow with your answer."**

**"Ok Molly."**

**She floos home, turns around and throws more powder into the fireplace. "Marauders Mansion." Molly heads straight to the meeting room.**

**"Molly, what's wrong?"**

**"Lily, you were right. He offered to pay for the four little ones schooling and supplies. Then he offered a marriage contract between Harry and Ginny. For this he needs me to help him control Harry." She starts to cry. "Lily I don't know what to do. I don't want to hurt Harry. They would make a cute couple. We can raise her to be a good wife for him. You see…" She lowers her voice. "We can't afford for the youngest four to go to school."**

**"Molly, tell him yes. Have him put in conditions. You know the normal ones. Also make it read that you receive 500 Galleons a month to pay for the needs of his betrothed. It will come from the wedding vault. You see we were gonna offer you this contract anyway."**

**"Really? You were?"**

**"Yes" she looks at Molly. "She will not be his only wife. He must have one wife for each family he is the head of."**

**"How many will he need? I figure at least three."**

**"We are not sure yet, but at least three." She looks at the clock 11:50 PM. "He should be here soon according to Hagrid. I am taking Harry and Dudley to Gringotts tomorrow. I will leave the contract there with the instructions that if Albus asks for it he can see it. He will think he has control." They both laugh. Molly heads home and writes her letter to Albus.**

**Albus approaches the cat sitting on the fence of the farm house. "Minerva, why are we here instead of # 4 Privet Drive? I had the wards set up there." He is pissed.**

**Vernon Dursley just inherited it yesterday. They moved in today. Albus we can leave Harry here. They are the meanest kind people I have ever seen. Please let me raise my Godson."**

**"No, he will be safe here."**

**"Safe? What place is safer than Hogwarts? Where he can learn to use his powers. That is it isn't it?"**

**"Go away Minerva!"**

**"I quit. I will not teach under you any more. Find a new teach and a new Deputy Headmistress," she then apparates out.**

**Hagrid shows up with Harry. He hands him to Albus and leaves. Albus knocks on the door. Petunia and Vernon answer the door. "Hello Petunia."**

**"Albus Dumbledore what do you want?"**

**"Your sister and her husband are dead. Harry needs to go somewhere. If you do not take him I will drop him at the orphanage."**

**Vernon snatches the babe from him. "Here Pet." He hands his nephew to his wife. "Put him in with Dudley. We will set him up a room tomorrow and buy him some clothes and toys."**

**Albus is stunned, 'What?! I thought they hated Harry.' "A word please Vernon?" Petunia takes Harry in the house. Albus glares at Vernon. "Vernon treat him like a bad servant. Do not let him learn about magic. I want him weak. Be hard with him."**

**"Yeah, well sod off. That is my nephew and we love him. So go to hell!"**

**Albus points his wand at Vernon, "Imperio" Vernon just stands there. "You will beat him, starve him, and treat him like he is evil." He turns and leaves.**

**Vernon shuts the door and laughs. "Some people are stupid." He picks up Dudley. He, Petunia, and the two boys head down stairs. They join a group of waiting people.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------A/N: Sorry for the long wait. Will have the next chapter up within a week. Please read and review. Tell me what you think of it so far. **


	3. What now?

**Chapter 3: What Now?**

They enter the meeting room. Petunia hands Harry to Lily. Lily cuddles her son. Tom stands and waves his wand over Harry. "Something is blocking him from all but an eighth of his current power." Looking over his grandson he spots the ring. "Damn. That ring is blocking powers." He tries to take it off, but it wouldn't budge. "Lily sweetie, check it please."

Lily looks it over. "It is keyed to Dumbledore, only one of his family can take it off." She takes Harry's other hand. She uses it to grab the ring and slide it off. Tom then removes his block and Harry is back to full power again. Lily then lays him down with a group of toddlers.

The children in this group are Harry, Dudley, Neville, Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson, Susan Bones, and a four year old girl named Nymphadora Tonks. The adults start their meeting. Petunia turns to her husband. "Ok Vernon what happened when you stayed to listen to him?"

"Well the old coot told me to abuse Harry. He wanted him weak, stupid, and broken. I think he wants to look like a hero when Harry goes to Hogwarts. He tried to use the Imperious curse on me."

James laughs, "You are too bullheaded for that to work."

"I know"

"We need to take Harry and Dudley to Gringotts tomorrow to see what lines they will inherit. I know Harry will at least have three. So he will need a wife for each line. I made a contract for him to marry Ginny Weasley. Andie, I would like for him and Nymphy to be married."

Andie Tonks looks over to her daughter who is cuddling Harry. Both are asleep she hears Nymphy talking in her sleep. "Oh Harry my little Prince. Just wait until we grow up. I am gonna be a good mommy for your babies."

Andie smiles, "Lily I think if we didn't let her she would do it anyway. So…yes. When she wakes up I will tell her.

"Ammie" Lily smiles as little Susan reaches out to hold Harry's hand while they slept. She points to the kids. "I believe that we should make it so they never miss each other. Do you approve?" Ammie smiles and just nods her head. "I'll have contracts for the both of them in the morning. We need to pick up engagement rings tomorrow. Would you like to join us at the bank?"

"Sure" they both answer.

On the other side if the room Tom, James, Sirius, Lucious, Severus, and Vernon are addressing a group of people. "You like most of us are pure blood or at least halfblood raised with wizard customs and laws. Dumbledore is pushing for an underage magic use law. It is being aimed at the muggle-born or raised wizards and witches, or so it seems."

"What do you mean?" asks a witch.

"Severus would you like to explain?"

Severus Snape stands up. "Well if Albus can get it this law passed no one under the age of seventeen will be allowed to use magic away from the school. Now the monitors will only be placed near muggle-born homes. So it will not effect the pure or halfbloods."

"So, what is wrong with that?!"

Snape rolls his eyes. "Don't you see? Then he can weaken a whole generation at once. He will claim the muggle-borns are too far behind for the classes now being taught at the school."

"So, no mudbloods. Big deal."

"No, he will insist that they get to go too, but he will change the curriculum so what we learned in our first year will not be taught until at least fourth year."

"But then…"

Tom cuts her off, "Exactly. Even when they graduate school they will still not be fully qualified."

"Can we push for the muggle-borns not to attend?"

"No. We need the new blood. With new ideas so we can expand. Why don't you like muggle-borns?"

"Because they don't know our laws, customs, or even the basic spells we are taught as children."

"That is part of the problem we have, but we can change that."

"How?"

"How are we taught that stuff?" 

"Our parents taught us. Theirs can't."

"No, but we can."

"Ok, but how do we find them if we decide to do this?"

"See this?" He points to a quill. They all nod. "It will when I activate it write down every muggle-born or muggle-raised witch and wizard. It will list them all that were born in the last six years. We then out monitors near them. Then we wait for the first sign of accidental magic. Swoop in show them our world. Offer to teach the kids. The kids will learn from adults and other kids that our raised in our world. They will be taught magic use, theory, customs, etiquette, and laws. We can also teach the parents how our world works as well as its history."

"You know…That could work. Ok I agree, but we should learn more about the muggle world. Like how they dress. That way we don't stick out as much."

James smiles, "Maybe even a way to combine their technology with our magic so it can work in our world."

"Good idea son. Everyone please vote this new law down. Good night."


	4. The Bank

**Chapter 4: The Bank**

**Lily, Andie, and Ammie portkey to a private room at Gringotts. Lily turns to the goblin in the room. "I need to speak with Silverclaw."**

"**Yes ma'am. Follow me please." He leds them to an office. "Please have a seat. Silverclaw will be with you soon." The goblin then leaves the room.**

**An older goblin enters the office ad sits be hind the desk. He looks at each person. Harry looks at the goblin and smiles. He runs to the goblin with his arms open.**

**Silverclaw smiles an evil grin. He picks up the boy, sets him on his lap, and kisses the boy's forehead. "Hello my little friend." He glares at the women. "Who are you? Why do you have this boy? If you are thinking of using him or hurting him you will die. We will start another goblin war over this child."**

**The woman in the center laughs. "I am glad to hear that." She pushes her cloak hood back.**

"**Lily! … I mean Mrs. Potter…but you are dead."**

"**No Silverclaw. Our clones were killed. My husband, Sirius, and my father are alive."**

"**Ha, so that's why the wills did not activate. Dumbledore has bee trying to make himself Harry's Guardian and gain accesses to the Potter fortune." He smiles. "How do you wish to handle this?"**

"**Hmm, let him think he has some control but no accesses to any of the vaults or stocks." She hands him a folder. "Here these are our new wills and Marriage contracts for Harry. Oh we need to use some of the chambers."**

"**Which ones do you need?"**

"**The Heir, Power, Animagus, Soul mate, and Familiar Chambers."**

"**Ok to the Heir chamber first." They head into another chamber. "Ok who is first?"**

"**Dudley is." They nick his finger dropping three drops of blood onto the rock on the pedestal in the middle of the room.**

" _Indicates Head of house or heir._

_Dudley Dursley_

_Dursley"_

_Durmstrung"_

_Slytherin_

_Hufflepuff_

_Gryffindor_

_Ravenclaw_

_Black_

_LeFaye_

_Potter_

_Evans"_

"**Whoa! Now for Harry's turn."**

" _Indicates Head of house or heir._

' _Indicates Head or Heir by Magical will of previous person._

_Harry James Potter_

_Potter"_

_Slytherin"_

_Hufflepuff"_

_Gryffindor"_

_Ravenclaw"_

_Black"_

_LeFaye"_

_Ermys"' Merlin_

_Azkaban"_

_Lupin"_

_Hagrid"_

_McGonagall"_

_LeStrange"_

_Snape"_

_Dumbledore"_

_Grindelwald"_

_Pettigrew"_

_Longbottom_

_Malfoy_

_Lord of Gold"'_

_Lord of Silver"'_

_Weasley_

_Evans_

"**Damn!! That is why!"**

"**Yes Mrs. Potter, because Harry sees everyone as equal. He has never been scared of me. He shows affection. So we claim him as one of our own. He will be able to call on our help at anytime. Now which do you want to do next?"**

"**Let's do the Power next." The head to a new chamber.**

_Dudley Dursley_

_Current level: Mage Apprentice_

_Ultimate Level: Warrior Mage Lord_

_Powers:_

_Parseltounge (unlocked) Slytherin_

_Wandless Magic (unlocked) Ravenclaw_

_Multi animagus (unlocked) Durmstrung, Black, and Potter_

_Elemental powers:_

_Earth (unlocked) Potter_

_Metal (unlocked) Dursley_

_Metamorph (unlocked) Black_

_Master Metamorph (locked) LeFaye_

_Harry James Potter_

_Current Level: Mage Journeyman_

_Ultimate Level" Supreme Magi Shadow Warlock_

_Powers:_

_Master Parseltounge (unlocked) Slytherin_

_Master Drakentongue (unlocked) Grindelwald_

_Master Grimtounge (unlocked) Black_

_Master Phoenixtounge (unlocked) Dumbledore_

_Master Felinetounge (unlocked) McGonagall_

_Wandless Magic (unlocked) Ravenclaw_

_Multi Animagus (unlocked) Potter, Black, Pettigrew, Azkaban, and LeStrange_

_Master Multi Animagus (locked) Hufflepuff, Slytherin, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, And Ermys_

_Metamorph (unlocked) Black_

_Master Metamorph (locked) LeFaye_

_Elemental Powers:_

_Fire (unlocked) Weasley_

_Air (unlocked) Malfoy_

_Water (unlocked) Snape_

_Earth (unlocked) Potter_

_Metal (unlocked) Longbottom_

_Light (locked) Ermys_

_Shadow (unlocked) LeFaye and Grindelwald_

_Indicates Master with minimal training #_

_Warding# (unlocked) Potter_

_Potions# (unlocked) Snape Slytherin_

_Transfiguration# (unlocked) Potter, Black, Dumbledore, and McGonagall_

_Charms# (unlocked) Slytherin, Malfoy, and Evans_

_Dark Arts# (unlocked) Dumbledore, Grindelwald, LeFaye, Malfoy, LeStrange, and Black_

_Defense Against the Dark Arts# (unlocked) Potter, Lupin, and Snape_

_Beast Mastery (unlocked) Hagrid_

_Photographic Memory and Reflexes (unlocked) Ermys_

_Increased Stamina, Strength, Speed, Senses, and Agility (unlocked) Lupin and Ermys_

_Empath (unlocked) Azkaban_

_Master Empath (locked) Ravenclaw_

_Spellsmith (unlocked) Hufflepuff_

_Master Spellsmith (locked) Ermys_

"**Merlin's beard!!!" Lily cursed.**

"**I have to agree Mrs. Potter."**

"**He has the power to destroy the world," States Ammie.**

"**That or save it. We need to train him. Can he learn goblin arts also?"**

"**We believe so. If permitted I will train him myself. Do I have your permission?"**

"**Of course you do. OK that is two down and two to go. Let's do the animagus forms next." They enter the next chamber and proceed as before.**

_Dudley Dursley_

_Dolphin (unlocked)_

_Falcon (unlocked)_

_Black Bear (unlocked)_

_King Cobra (unlocked)_

_Shadow Panther (unlocked)_

_Blue Phoenix (unlocked)_

_Harry James Potter_

_Dolphin (unlocked)_

_Emerald Midnight Phoenix (unlocked)_

_Wolf (unlocked)_

_Stag _(_unlocked)_

_Lion (unlocked)_

_Gryffin (unlocked)_

_Great White Shark (unlocked)_

_Badger (unlocked)_

_Basilisk (unlocked)_

_Eagle (unlocked)_

_Hydra (locked)_

_Royal Golden Gryffin (locked)_

_Shadow Dragon (locked)_

_Shadow Wolf (locked) _

"**Oh my goodness!" Lily and her friends pass out. After the wake up they look at each other and continue to the familiar chamber.**

"**OK, the way this works is spheres will appear. Each sphere is a familiar. If the familiar needs a special environment it can be sent there. If it is one that is passed down thru the bloodline you will be shown the image of it in the sphere. Mrs. Potter you may begin."**

_Dudley Dursley_

_Animal Name From Sex Location_

_Black SnakeReaper Egg M G.F.C._

_White Phoenix FrostEgg F G.F.C._

_Night TigerShadowKitten F G.F.C._

_Redtail HawkAriesEgg M G.F.C._

_Harry James Potter_

_Animal Name From Sex Location_

_Fire Phoenix Fawkes Dumbledore M H.H.M.C._

_Basilisk Slither S.Slytherin F H.C.O.S._

_Sh. Phoenix Nightmare Egg F G.F.C._

_Lion Leonardo G.Gryffindor M Gryffindor cs_

_Eagle Kris R.Ravenclaw F G.C. S.L._

_Hydra Viper Egg F G.F.C._

_Sh. Panther Darkness Kitten M G.F.C._

_Em. Dragon Emmy Egg F G.F.C._

_Sh. Dragon Shade Emrys M G.F.C._

"**Why am I not surprised? These two are gonna be a handful. Let's get the last one done." They head to the soul mate chamber. Four goblins arrive to carry the two kittens and six eggs.**

_Dudley Dursley_

_Gabriella Delacour_

_Natasha Krum_

_Lezza Goshia_

_Harry James Potter_

_Hermione Granger _

_Nymphadora Tonks Contracted_

_Lisa Turpin _

_Lavender Brown _

_Luna Lovegood _

_Susan Bones Contracted_

_Hannah Abbott _

_Daphne Greengrass _

_Angelina Johnson _

_Marietta Edgecombe _

_Katie Bell _

_Alicia Spinnet _

_Pavarti Patil _

_Padma Patil _

_Ginevra Weasley Contracted_

_Rhomilda Vane_

_Fleur Delacour_

"**We knew this could happen. I don't recognize Granger or Abbott." Lily says.**

**Andie looks at the list. "They must be muggleborns."**

"**You're right Andie. I need to contact the ones we know and start the contracts." They head back to the farm after a brief stop to buy twenty engagement rings.**


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I haven't received a lot of input from many readers. I am thinking about dropping this story. It seems that no one is enjoying it. If I am wrong please let me know and I will continue.

Phantombrick


	6. Training and the years prior to Hogwarts

CH 5 Training and Years Prior to Hogwarts

The training began when the boys turned five. Nymphadora's began when she turned five. By the time the boys turned seven they had quite a few fellow students. All of Harry's betrothed participated. Petunia opened a small school on the farm. Every muggleborn from Nymphadora's age and down attended.

July 31, 1998

Since the law for Underage Magic was voted down. Children were allowed to get their wands at the age of eight. Today is Harry's eighth birthday. He was going to get his wand today. His best friends were getting theirs today also. "Dudley hurry!"

"I'm coming, calm down cousin. Ollivander's isn't going anywhere."

"Yeah, but my surprise party starts at noon!"

"How did you find out? My shields are up."

"Nymm's weren't."

"Where did you see Tonks?"

Harry blushes. "She woke me up with a kiss."

"Ewww. You let her kiss you? Gross!"

"UH-huh. Like you weren't holding Gabby's hand or got a kiss on the check last weekend."

"How … I mean when … I don't know what you are talking about." He turns red.

"Come on you two. We don't have all day." They turn to see two boys one with platinum blonde hair the other has a mop of red air. The blonde one was speaking.

"Draco, Ron what are you doing here?"

"Well, we are waiting for you so we can go get our wands." Replies Ron. "Oh Harry, be careful Ginny was talking to Tonks and has a very evil and disturbing smile on her face."

"I can figure that out later. Let's go get our wands." They meet Mr. Malfoy and Sirius at the fire place.

"Ready boys?" They nod. "Listen Lucius will be at the ministry. Now be careful Neville will meet you at Gringotts. Harry call for a phoenix."

"Yes Padfoot. Nightmare." The shadow phoenix appears. "Everyone grab a hold. Take us to Gringotts." Nightmare flashes out. "Hey Neville."

"Hi guys, let's hit the vaults and get our wands." After a couple of exhilarating rides on the way to the vaults they head to Ollivander's. Neville went first. His wand after a couple different ones ends up being cherry, unicorn mane hair, and eleven and three quarter inches long. Ron's is yew, thestral tail hair, and twelve and one quarter inches. Draco's is birch, dragon heart string, and twelve inches. Dudley was a problem. After trying fifteen wands Mr. Ollivander said he needed a custom wand. He receives a beach with a white phoenix feather soaked in nighttiger blood freely given suspended in cobra venom. It was thirteen inches long. Harry goes thru twenty wands. Mr. Ollivander again pulls out the custom wand box. Harry drops three drops of blood into it.

A smooth black wand emerges from the box. The bottom is capped with silver, with runes carved into the wand. The wand is a shadow dragon horn willingly given, a shadow phoenix tail feather soaked in shadowpanther blood willingly given, a fire phoenix tail feather soaked in basalisk blood willingly given, an emerald midnight phoenix tail feather soaked in emerald dragon blood lovingly given, entwined with a gryffin tail hair freely given soaked in basalisk venom, all suspended in tears from shadow, fire, and emerald midnight phoenix. The overall length is fourteen inches.

Ollivander's eyes are open wide as he reads about the wand. He hands Harry the wand. As Harry closes his hand around the wand, a huge golden light fills the room. The only logical response from the one mane and five boys was "Wow!"

Dudley looks at his watch. "Damn!" he pulls out a piece of rope about two feet long. "Everyone grab on the portkey is gonna activate." They all grab a hold. "5, 4, 3, 2, 1." They feel the hook like grip and disappear.

When they land, they hear "Surprise!" The party begins. Harry opens his gifts. After thanking everyone he enters a game of magic freeze tag. The kids adapted the muggle game that Hermione had taught them. The person who is it has a special wand that freezes the body but leaves the head normal. (It is a partial body bind.) While it was fun, it turns out to be a set up. Unbeknown to Harry his fiancées had pulled numbers out of a bag. They each had a number between one and seventeen.

The girls know if the other boys find out. They will help save Harry from the 'Terrible Fate' about to happen to him. So they enlist the aid of Pansy, Emma, Gabby, and Tracy. Their job is to keep them away by any means necessary. 

After the game is over Tonks did not put the wand away. Ginny led Harry to the small family room. After he sits down Tonks freezes him. He looks around to see all of his future wives grinning at him. "What are you doing? Release me."

"No, you see Harry. We all have realized something. Even though we have to marry you because of the contracts. We all love you." Hermione notices his surprised look. "Harry have you ever heard of soulmates?" He nods. "Well it turns out that you can have more than one soulmate. I have one. Each of us girls has just one. You my adorable lion have seventeen soulmates. Nymm and I heard your mom, hers, and Fleur's moms talk about how we are all in the first phase. They wanted Fleur and Nymm to start the second phase. So we talked and decided to all start the second phase. Now we need to know how you feel about us. Ginny is it done?" Ginny nods. "Here harry have a drink." After he drinks from the cup held to his lips. His eyes glaze over.

Ginny who drew number one sits on his lap. She wraps her arms around his neck. "Harry, how do you feel about us?"

"I love you" 'Wait did I say that?'

"All of us?"

"Yes damn it. All of you and not one bit less than the others."

Ginny looks at Hermione and Nymm. They both nod. "Harry I love you and dedicate my heart to you forever more." She kisses him. She then bites his bottom lip. He opens his mouth. She holds the kiss and slips her tounge into his mouth only to find his entering hers. As the kiss deepens a gold aura is around them.

She moves off his lap to be replaced by lavender. The process is repeated. About half way thru Viper enters looking for her master to wish him a happy hatching day. She stumbles on the ceremony and leaves in a hurry looking for master's mother or grandfather.

Viper enters the dinning room. There she spots master's mother. Mistress the master needs help! 

"Explain" Lily responds in English.

They, the master's mates have master in a chair. They are telling him about their forever love and kissing him with their tounges. They are glowing like a sunset. 

"Where?" She asks sounding panicked.

The small family room. 

Lily takes off with her husband and Andy in tow. When they pass Sirius and Remus the two join the group. They reach the room just to hear Fleur finish her declaration and start the kiss. The group watches as the glow appears. 

"Harry James Potter! What do you think you are doing!"

"Don't look at me. In case you missed it I am the one in a body bind and can't move mum."

"What!" She screams while the men start to laugh. She glares at them making them laugh harder. "How many did you kiss Harry?"

"All of them. I can feel each of them in my head."

"How do you feel about that? How do you feel about the girls?"

Harry blushes. "I love them, and I like being able to feel them in my head." 

"OK, we need to speed up the bonding of Fleur and Tonks with Harry. They will need almost constant physical contact. Change his room to fit a king size bed and fifteen single beds. Fleur and Tonks, you will need to hold Harry's hands whenever you can and you will be sleeping in his bed with him until you leave for Hogwarts. By then you should be in phase three. The rest of you will need to stay in the same room as him. Each will have a bed in his room. After Fleur and Tonks leave for school one of you will take each of their places for a month. This will go until all of you reach the third phase. Now someone release Harry.

Tonks walks over and releases him. Harry stands up. The two girls each grab a hand. "Why don't we go watch a movie?" they all head to the movie room. 

The summer passes the two oldest girls head off to Hogwarts. Each taking with her a shirt that is charmed to smell like Harry. The girls are both sorted into Hufflepuff. Time passes. By Nov. 89 all the girls are in the third phase. 

Training continues. Harry has reached the master level of charms, potions, transfiguration, DADA, DA, and warding. He has mastered his elements that are unlocked. His control over his metamorphic abilities rivals Tonks's control. He is an accomplished empath as well as a Spellsmith. Surprisingly he even has gained control over goblin magic. Both he and Dudley are extremely well versed in wandless and nonverbal spells. Each has mastered their unlocked animagus forms. 


	7. The New Lord

CH 6 The New Lord

August 31, 1991

Each of the students that studied at the small school is up to if not beyond the level of the average pureblood children of the same age. The time has come for Harry and his friends to attend Hogwarts. That morning they were going shopping for school then somewhere unknown after that. Vernon just informed Dudley that he will be attending Durmstrung like every Dursley.

Dudley knocks on Harry's door. He hears come in and then enters. "Harry I am not going to Hogwarts with you."

"What? Why? No, you have to come."

"Harry, my Dad said no. Not to mention Granddad agrees with him. So does Uncle James. Mom and Aunt Lily don't like it."

"But I can't do this with out you."

"Yes you can. You are brave, smart, hardworking, and devious. You also have our friends and the girls except for Gabby, Natasha, and Lezza. Because of the bond they will be going to Durmstrung with me."

"Duds, you are like a brother to me. None of the others know what it is like to have so much power. Who is gonna watch out for you there?"

"I will be protected. You are the one I am worried about."

"Don't be. He will be getting four of the five of his remaining familiars soon." The boys turn to see James and Tom. "Dudster you dad is waiting."

"OK Uncle James. Write me cousin." The boys do their secret handshake and give each other a hug.

"I will, but you better write back."

"Boys you are only a phoenix flash away." Tom points out. "Harry don't forget to see Slither." Tom leaves walking with Dudley.

"Come on son. I have a treat tonight for you." After shopping Harry and the girls go with Lily and James to Gryffindor Castle. Hermione and Ginny wander off. A lion attacks the intruders. The girls scream and try to run. Harry looks to see a lion chasing them. He changes into his lion form and intercepts the larger lion. Even though he is smaller Harry is holding his own. The girls stand there watching in awe. "Leonardo, Harry stop!" James yells. Both lions look up at him. Leonardo bows to James while Harry stands proud and tall.

: Bow to him young one or the fight shall continue. :

: Attack if you wish. But know this you will lose. Now I must check on my mate you have attacked. Do so again and even he won't be able to protect you. :

: I attacked two humans not lions! :

: YES you are right but they are still my mates. : Harry changes back into his human form. Hermione and Ginny run to hug him.

"You saved us! Thank you!" They each hug and kiss him.

"Of course I did. We are bonded. I am dating and engaged to all of you. Not to mention I love you."

The entire group then gathers for a big group hug. James and Lily are watching as the group is engulfed in a bright light. "The bond is fully formed with all of them. They are for all purposes legally married and considered adults.' Lily explains to James.

James starts to laugh. Lily glares at him. "Lily think about this the world thinks we are dead. If I turn the title of Lord Potter and the others I hold Tom and Sirius could do the same. Plus with his other titles Dumbles can't control him. If he pushes Harry to far Harry can claim ownership of Hogwarts. He will also control eleven seats in the Wizengamot. With our allies and the parents of his wives voting along with him he will complete control of both the Wizengamot and Hogwarts."

Lily considers it for a minute. "Ok, do it."

They walk up to the group. "I James Harold Potter declare infront of these witnesses. That I Lord Potter, Duke Gryffindor, and Count Ravenclaw do hearby relinquish all titles, land, monies, rights, and responsibilities to my heir Harold James Potter." He hands the family ring to Harry. "It has all three crests built in. you just have to decide which you want displayed."

The lion looks at Harry and bows. : My master I apologize. I was only protecting the castle. I was to be your familiar. I understand if you say no. :

: You were doing what you thought was right. Prepare for the bonding. : Harry cuts his hand and Leonardo drinks from it. They all watch as the lion grows younger, stronger, and bigger. They all enter the castle. After a large dinner served by the house elves they head to the library. Once there Leo shows Harry the secret library. Where Kris joins her master. Harry then grabs a book that will summon any book in his library to him. They all then head home.

When they arrive at the farm. Sirius and Tom are pulled aside and told what happened. They both smile.

"I Sirius Orion Black declare infront of these witnesses. That I Lord Black, do hearby relinquish all titles, land, monies, rights, and responsibilities to my heir Harold James Potter."

"I Thomas Marvolo Riddle declare infront of these witnesses. That I Lord Voldemort, Duke Slytherin, and Count Hufflepuff do hearby relinquish all titles, land, monies, rights, and responsibilities to my heir Harold James Potter."

Molly Weasley's head appears in the fire place. "Lily can we come thru?" Lily nods. The Weasley come thru followed by the Vanes and the Lovegoods. "What happened today?"

"Why?"

"We all received letters saying the girls start Hogwarts tomorrow." She was nervous.

"Well the bond is fully formed. They need supplies. We have to be at Gringotts early then. The shops open at eight. Bank at five and we should be good. Nightmare can flash us from shop to shop to save time. Then to the train station."

Harry woke at four am. Went to the bank at five claimed his titles from Ermys, Azkaban, Pettigrew, Grindlewald, Lefaye, Silver, and Gold. After adding those rings to his. They got the supplies for the girls. Then they left to catch the train.


	8. Chapter 8

A Clouded Mirror AN:

I am sorry for such a long wait. I had lost all of my written chapters. I am sorry but I lost my muse for it. The person I was doing this story for has left for her next great adventure and I can not bring myself to continue it, but I would like to see it finished. So this story is officially up for adoption. If you want to take it over let me know. If no one takes it with in a month I am going to delete it, but I have a few requests I know that the large amount of soul mates but the little girl I was writing couldn't decide on who her hero should be married to. So she said all of them. I tried to get her to see reason but little brown puppy dog eyes melted my resolve. For some reason she never liked Dumbledore so he has to stay the bad guy and the soul mate have to stay. I mean he has to continue each line. I understand it is a bit much but my goddaughter loved it. Thank you for your time.

Phantombrick


End file.
